runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Gn0om
Welkom op de overleg pagina van Gn0om. Klik hier om een reactie te plaatsen. Vergeet niet je bericht te ondertekenen met de vier tilden ~~~~. Ik zal proberen zo snel mogelijk te reageren. Oude reacties worden in mijn archieven geplaatst. -- /Persnavbox}} Reacties als jullie iemand nodig hebben die goed kan rekenen en altijd 10 halen voor het rekenen ik help graag. (O, ja. volgens mijn berekeningen hebben we met 5.000 mensen ongeveer 2 jaar 5 maanden 2 weken en 3 dagen nodig om alles wat nu in runescape is te omschrijven en in guides te zetten Ja ik ken jou in ieder geval wel :P Van elegant 3's clan. je was toen bezig met Hunter volgens mij ;) Het is wel een tijdje geleden :P Maar heb inmiddels een nieuw account Puma Puma Pk ;) Puma Puma Pk 17 apr 2009 16:18 (UTC) Heel erg bedankt ;) Ik ben nog beetje alles aan 't uitzoeken (hoe het werkt etc.) ik zal binnekort meer artikelen scrhijven, verbeteren en aanvullen. --Puma Puma Pk 17 apr 2009 17:05 (UTC) Hey, sorry dat ik tijdje niet echt actief ben geweest (was druk met school etc.) Ik heb binnekort ook eindexamens (havo), jij toch ook? Dus zal dan ook wat minder actief zijn. Maar daarna ben ik wel weer actief! Enne waar kan ik zien hoeveel bezoekers deze wikia krijgt? Ik heb misschien nog wat ideeen om meer bezoekers te trekken. Mede door reclame maken op runescape fora. Zoals lunagang en rsnl, bij lunagang hebben ze een speciale pagina met links naar runescape sites. Daar staat de Engelse runescape.wikia wel al bij maar de nederlandse nog niet. Enne, meestal lukt het mij niet om plaatjes bij een artikel te laten verschijnen, kan je me dat misschien een keer uitleggen? Misschien kan je me msn toevoegen: pumapumapk@live.nl Veel succes met je examens iig. gr, Puma Puma Pk/Saamy18 ik ga meteen reclame maken. mishamagnezo bij mij werkt bijvoorbeeld een pagina als ik van Tz-Kih naar TzHaar wil staat er bij mij dat de TzHaar pagina nog niet gemaakt is. IK VRAAG OM PREMISSIE (TOESTEMMING) OM TE KOPIEREN VAN DEZE SITE EN IK ZWEER DAT ALLES WAT IK KOPIEER GA IK GOED GERBRUIKEN. ik probeer zoveel mogelijk te doen maar ik vind dit nogal weinig dus geef me alsjetblieft wat opdrachten. Vandalisme op jouw gebruikerspagina Hey, IP gebruiker: 82.217.42.253 heeft net iets getypt op jouw gebruikerspagina. Ik hebt teruggedraaid naar de vorige. Hier zie je het verschil. Ik heb IP gebruiker: 82.217.42.253 hiervoor geblokkeerd! --Darth Stefan 5 mei 2009 13:29 (UTC) Categorie Sjablonen Ik heb de sjablonen toegevoegd aan de categorie, om ze van deze special page af te halen, maar hij blijkt dat een paar sjablonen die categorie dan toevoegt onder aan de pagina. Hoe kan ik dit oplossen. (ik heb alleen de belangrijke sjablonen gedaan). EDIT: OPGELOST; heb (noinclude) toegevoegd, maar dan met <Tedjuh10 20 mei 2009 15:52 (UTC) Sjablonen opgedeeld in categoriën en nieuwe toegevoegd en aangepast Ik heb de niet-infobox sjablonen in categoriën opgedeeld, en ik heb ook nieuwe, missende sjablonen toegevoegd. Ik heb ook een paar fouten uit sjablonen gehaald. Als je het ergens niet mee eens bent, zal ik het terugveranderen. Zie de pagina Categorie:Sjablonen - Categorie:Sjablonen/Artikel Sjablonen - Categorie:Sjablonen/Afbeelding Sjablonen Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10 - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 20 mei 2009 18:58 (UTC) Userbox Tabel/Bots/Infobox Wapens Vind je het erg als ik dat Userbox Tabel overneem? Hij is wel handig :)! Ook nog even over het infobox van wapens, die mist nog het ranged strength teken. Verder, ik heb gevraagd of een Engelse gebruiker ons zou kunnen helpen met een GEbot. Nightrunner9. Ik wacht nog op antwoord. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 23 mei 2009 13:04 (UTC) Fout in m'n signature OPGELOST Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 23 mei 2009 20:41 (UTC) RuneSoul Hi, Weet jij iets af van dat RuneSoul? Ik geloof dat het gewoon hetzelfde is als deze wiki... Gewoon RuneScape informatie. En er mag toch maar 1 site over een onderwerp? Maarja. Weet jij wat het is? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 24 mei 2009 10:26 (UTC) Jellybee Die Jellybee is toch gestopt met de wikia? Ik denk dat we hem uit zijn functie moeten ontheffen... Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 24 mei 2009 13:20 (UTC) :OK, ik ben nu bezig met een bericht voor de wikia om hen uit zijn functie te ontheffen. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 25 mei 2009 15:00 (UTC) Welkombot Ik heb de wikia een bericht gestuurd om de welkom bot bij ons te activeren. Nu zullen gebruikers automatisch een welkom bericht krijgen. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 25 mei 2009 15:00 (UTC) :Ik heb een klein probleem, als ik op bijvoorbeeld MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page de standaard user page instel, en dan een van de 4 mogelijk variables gebruik, ($1-$4), dan gebruikt hij deze niet. Weet jij wat het probleem is? Zie deze pagina voor meer informatie. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 25 mei 2009 15:24 (UTC) Sjabloon:Schoonmaak Ik heb het sjabloon schoonmaak geupdate. Hij kan nu ook een rede geven. Ik heb hem gekopieërd van de Engelse wiki. Ik weet niet wat jij er van vind? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 25 mei 2009 16:41 (UTC) Forum Beleid Zie even dat forum beleid. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 26 mei 2009 12:33 (UTC) Favicon/Plaatje Als Favicon heb ik nu dezelfde ingesteld als die van de Engelse... Dit kan wel, omdat deze mooi is, en duidelijk. Alleen ik weet niet of we het logo ook hetzelfde zullen doen? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 26 mei 2009 13:48 (UTC) Hapi007 & Therealmagicrune Mmm... Hun zijn nu inactief. Wat doen we ermee? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 26 mei 2009 14:04 (UTC) M'n examens gaan wel goed, ik denk dat ik wel ga slagen :P Gaat t bij jou ook goed? En ik denk dat je 't al weer maar emand zit al die artikels te ruïneren als je dat nog niet wist. Met allemaal scheldworoden en links naar runescape hack sites etc. Valt hier wat tegen te doen? Want het lijkt er nu meer op dat mn werk voor niets is geweest :( --Puma Puma Pk 27 mei 2009 11:23 (UTC) Hier twee voorbeelden Surok Magis en God Wars Dungeon. Kijk wat voor onzin daar staat :S --Puma Puma Pk 27 mei 2009 11:42 (UTC) : Ik denk dat we maar eens harder moeten gaan optreden. Zero-Policy beleid misschien. Natuurlijk alleen als het opzettelijk is. Verder wil ik ook graag Puma nomineren voor rollback rechten. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 27 mei 2009 14:44 (UTC) :: Om die Overtreding 1, 2 en 3 en unblock misschien ook nog een kader? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 28 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) ::: Verder: zie Overleg Sjabloon: Vandalisme, heb wat geëxperimenteerd. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 28 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) Useless pagina's Ik vind juist dat deze pagina's wél verwijderd moeten worden. Als een pagina het Sjabloon stub/useless mist, en deze edit is niet opgemerkt, komen we er nooit achter dat hij slecht is. Misschien kunnen we een regel stellen ofzo: Als de pagina bijvoorbeeld geen infobox heeft, en minimale info wordt hij verwijdert, maar als hij wel een infobox heeft, en beetje informatie mag hij blijven. Maar 3 regels tekst is gewoon niet acceptabel. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 28 mei 2009 14:19 (UTC) Vandalisme Sjabloon Ik weet niet of de laatste versie die ik daar heb laten zien goed is? Als deze goed is kunnen we hem vast gaan gebruiken. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 28 mei 2009 14:47 (UTC) Examens Hey, hoe gaan je examens? Infobox Bonuses Ik heb zojuist Infobox Bonusses geupdate, alleen is de rechterlijn er niet... Weet jij hoe dit verholpen kan worden? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 30 mei 2009 13:00 (UTC) Re: Klinkt goed! Moet volgend jaar ook examens doen :S Veel succes nog! --Darth Stefan 30 mei 2009 16:31 (UTC)Darth Stefan Onvolledige artikels Ik wordt er echt dóódziek van... Nu alweer Corrupt dragon battleaxe, alleen een infoboxje en 5 woorden, alleen dat maakte zo'n IP adres, niet eens volledig. En dan moeten we hem mooi weer gaan vullen (heb ik dus net moeten doen). Dit moet echt stoppen. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 7 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) Admin rechten Ruderion :Kijk hier even, voor Ruderion's administrator rechten. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 12 jul 2009 14:20 (UTC) je bent de beste, en idee voor een runescapewikia weekblad mijn idee voor een weekblad voor deze site is misschien wel een goed idee. P.S. je bent de beste van de site.